visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Schwarz Stein
Schwarz Stein was a unit formed as Rudolf Steiner in 2001. They originally disbanded in 2004, but revived in 2014. Biography 'Rudolf Steiner (2001 - 2002)' The unit was formed in 2001 as Rudolf Steiner. They released a demo tape in June and had their first live at Takadanobaba AREA on July 9th. Later scouted by former MALICE MIZER guitarist Mana, they temporarily stopped activities after their live at Roppongi Y2K on March 26th 2002 and signed a contract with Midi:Nette to re-debut as Schwarz Stein. 'Schwarz Stein (2002 - 2004)' Schwarz Stein held their first live on July 31st 2002 at the Moi-meme-Moitie presents event Dis inferno a SHIBUYA-AX. Their first single, Perfect Garden was released on the same day under Mana's label Midi:Nette. From November 2002 to January 2003 Schwarz Stein went on their first national tour as the opening act of Moi dix Mois. In June 2003 they released their first album New vogue children and had a twoman concert with D'espairsRay at Takadanobaba AREA on the 19th. On August 4th they held their first oneman gig at Roppongi Y2K. Schwarz Stein disbanded after their oneman concert at Shibuya O-WEST on March 29th 2004, citing musical and personal differences. One night revival took place at Ebisu LIQUID ROOM on December 15h 2004 (Dis Inferno III: Last Year Party). Hora retired from live activity and would sometimes release solo CD's on his website, while Kaya kept quiet for a couple of years while working on a new project. 'another cell (2006)' Schwarz Stein briefly came back as another cell to release a mail-order only self-produced mini-album in 2006. At that time Hora was working on his solo project and Kaya was planning to come back to the music scene after an almost two years hiatus. another cell wasn't meant to be a Schwarz Stein revival, but a one-release only session unit which basically reworked some of Hora's solo material and even a Rudolf Steiner song. 'Revivals (2011 - present)' Schwarz Stein had two more revival concerts at Takadanobaba AREA on July 31st 2011 (Recurrence of Hallucination) and November 24th 2012 (Kaya Anniversary -Schwarz Stein-). They also released a new mini-album titled Recurrence of Hallucination. Ten years after their disbandment, Kaya announced a full-fledged reunion of Schwarz Stein. The duo would have a few releases but no steady live activity. In March, Schwarz Stein released a new single, entitled GEBET, which featured a new track, lapis lazuli, and a rerecording of Rise to Heaven. They also held a one-man live, GEBET -eins SUN,acht NOIZ,WR-'', at Shibuya REX on March 23rd. During this live event, they announced another new single, ''COCOON-Fallen-'', expected in July. They will also hold their 3-man presents live ''Succubus Garden -Westen-'' at OSAKA RUIDO on July 4, and their presents live ''Succubus Garden -Osten-'' at Yokohama NEW SIDE BEACH on July 19 with ZIZ and Ken Morioka. In October, the duo made their United States debut at Anime USA in Washington D.C. Besides performing, they had their own panel, autograph sessions, photoshoots, and a private meet and greet. Kaya also organized a tea party for the attendees, who were served tea and pastries, along with a performance by Kaya himself. Lineup Discography All music by Hora, all lyrics by Kaya (except where noted). 'Albums' 'Singles' 'Demo Tapes' 'Videos''' References *Schwarz Stein's Revival and New Single | JaME U.S.A. *Schwarz Stein Returns; Kaya Unleashes Femme Fatale and Gothic Elements | Shattered-Tranquility.net External Links * Schwarz Stein Official Website * Schwarz Stein on VisuNavi * Schwarz Stein on Discogs Category:Indies